Indiscribable
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Small one-shot! /Roman loves fiery women, and being with Drina had always given him a sort of thrill. But Ever? Being with her was...indiscribable./ RomanxDrina, RomanxEver


_Title: Indiscribable_

_Summary: Small one-shot! /Roman loves fiery women, and being with Drina had always given him a sort of thrill. But Ever? Being with her was...indiscribable./ RomanxDrina, RomanxEver_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_Rating: T_

**Silent Knight: Don't own anything except for this one-shot and the overall plot for it. Everything else belongs to Alyson Noel, but you already knew that, didn't you? ;)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**Indiscribable**

**Oneshot**

Roman loves fiery women, and being with Drina had always given him a sort of thrill. She was hot and angry and broken and _always there_ and took care of him and loved him - even though it wasn't the love he _wanted_ from her - and she was satisfying and compassionate and...Roman _knew_ that, in time, he could really, truly fall in love with her. And, with time, he _just might_ be able to coax her to fall in love with him, too. Get her to stop trailing Damen and killing off some girl whom he was all gaa-gaa over every time she was reincarnated.

Drina had always understood him in a way he never truly got. She always knew when he was hurt or when he missed being mortal, and she always tried her best to comfort him, but the comfort she tried to provide was terribly lacking. Like she was holding part of herself back.

Or someone had taken that part of her.

And who else could have done that but _Damen Auguste_? It angered him to know how love-sick she was over him; her eyes would always light up when she thought of him and he'd always catch her smiling or laughing sometimes, lost in thoughts of him. How could she _still_ love him when it was obvious that he could care less about her now? But perhaps she felt for him like how Roman felt for _her_; he never stopped trying to win her over.

He just wished that _she_ would stop trying to win _him_ over.

Once, he remembered meeting up with one of Ever's reincarnations when he had actually been trying to track Drina down (Apparently, she had run off to try and confront of Damen, like she always tried to do). Her name was Evaline, and she sure was a pretty thing. It had been interesting, talking to the girlfriend of his arch nemesis; the girl who Drina practically was _vowing_ to kill every time she was reincarnated until Damen finally gave in to her demands and "be hers" again (Something that Roman would _for sure_ try to stop if Damen was ever to even _consider_ crawling back to her; Drina was _Roman's_ and Roman's only).

They had had a small, tense, polite conversation until Roman spied Damen coming towards them. He bolted as soon as he could, and was glad that Damen hadn't managed to see him. He wondered what he might do if he found out who he truly was; one of the orphans who he had helped make immortal and then simply toss to the side, leaving with the elixir they needed to survive for his own selfish reasons.

Evaline had been a fine gal, but Roman didn't care much about her. Drina had always been the one he had wanted, and spending time with her and her fieryness was wonderful, enlightening, awesome, whatever you wanted to call it.

But Ever? Being with her was..._indiscribable_.

She gave Roman the type of thrill he had always thought Drina gave him, but amplify that by - what? Ten times more? No - that wouldn't even _touch_ how he felt around Ever. He needed her to be his, but he always was the laidback, relaxed type. And she always came around; sure, it was so she could finally jump Damen's bones like she wanted to, but at least she _came_. Unlike Drina, who felt _obligated_ to come; like she would be ditching him like a babysitter might.

Quite frankly, that always had ticked him off, for he wanted Drina to be there because she _could_, because she _wanted to be there_. Of course, like that would ever happen.

Drina had never quite gotten over Damen, and Ever was even _worse_ than Drina.

But he didn't mind, because he knew that what he felt with Ever was much more than what he felt with Drina. He wasn't in love or anything, but he might as well be. She intrigued him, made him laugh, made him feel like he held power over her - which he did. And they weren't different at all, Roman and Ever. They were exactly the same, no matter how much Ever or Damen may try to insist other wise.

Roman knew this well.

He wondered if Ever would ever realize that. He thought not, as long as _Damen_ was by her side.

But that did not matter. Roman _would_ get Ever in the end; it was only a matter of time. Drina couldn't have been his, too hung up over Damen. But Ever was _different_. Independant. Beautiful. Trust-worthy. _And could easily forget Damen if she put her mind to it_, Roman was sure about. She didn't _need_ Damen, after all; Damen was the one who needed _her_, who always waited "patiently" for her when Drina killed her time in and time again.

Because of love, he no doubt thought. Because they were "meant to be" or something girly like that. Oh _yeah right_. That Jude guy was her "soul mate." They always met one way or another, always had that little attraction towards one another. But, of course, just because the guy might be her so-called soul mate did not mean that they were going to be together. Roman knew this very well.

They might be ex-boyfriend and girlfriend, or ex-husband and wife. It happened, Roman knew. Most definately this would happen to Jude and Ever, too. Had Damen never tried to interfere, that is.

Had Drina never tried to interfere, perhaps as well.

But, while Damen had backed down after Jude and Ever finally got cozy, Roman knew he would do anything he could to tear Jude and Ever if they "fell in love like they were meant to." Ever was _his_, damnit - and there was no way some prissy little boy with yellow _dreadlocks _was going to change that fact. _Never._

You see, when Roman wanted something, he got it. Sure, Drina was the only exception. At the time, he had _craved_ her; loved her, he had thought. But, after he met Ever, he realized just how..._superficial_ that love had been. Sure, she was fiery. Sure, she was hot. Sure, she was always there. But she wasn't anything close to Ever; his feelings for her couldn't at all trump what he felt for Ever.

If Roman had to, he'd take on Jude and Damen _blindfolded_ with his hands tied behind his back simply because of Ever. He wanted her, craved her, heck maybe even was starting to _love_ her.

Ever was beautiful; Ever was dedicated; Ever was loyal; Ever was passionate; Ever was _fiery_.

And you know how much Roman loves fiery women...


End file.
